wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Week
Children's Week, also known as Week of the WardensOrphan Matron Nightingale, is celebrated by both the Horde and Alliance in Orgrimmar and Stormwind City. At the beginning of May, and lasting for a week, it is a time for heroes of both sides to give back to the innocents of war...the orphans! Children's Week is also held for both factions in Shattrath City and Dalaran for higher level characters. Many Azerothian holidays are based off real-life counterparts. Children's Week generally occurs in early May, and is likely based off of Japan's Children's Day which is held on May 5th. Northrend's Children Week was added in patch 3.2. Locations Eastern Kingdoms / Kalimdor ; : Cathedral Square, Stormwind City ; : Valley of Honor, Orgrimmar Outland ; : Lower City, Shattrath City Northrend ; :The Eventide, Dalaran Levels Required * Level 10 for the Orgrimmar and Stormwind quests. * Level 60 for the Shattrath City quest. * Level 72 for the Dalaran quests. * Level 77 to get all the achievements for the meta-achievement. History * 2005 May 1-8: Initial Release * 2006 May 9-16 * 2007 May 22-29: Followed Patch 2.1. Children's week came to Shattrath City * 2008 May 1-7 * 2009 May 1-7: Midnight of the first through 23:59 on the night of the 7th * 2009 August 4-11: Following Patch 3.2.0, belated release of Dalaran Children's Week content * 2010 May 2-8 Task Stormwind ; - 10 Alliance Reputation Points : Use your Human Orphan Whistle to summon your Human Orphan, who is named Randis. Talk to him to complete this mission. Before you leave Stormwind, purchase the ice cream from Emmithue Smails. This will save you time as you can complete once it is available. ; - 75 Alliance Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the Haunted Lighthouse in Westfall. ; - 75 Alliance Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the Stonewrought Dam in Loch Modan. ; - 75 Alliance Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the Bank in Darnassus. ; - 150 Alliance Reputation Points : Buy for the Orphan. You can buy this from Emmithue Smails, the Sweet Treats vendor outside the Inn in Stormwind, or from the Shimmering Flats raceway in Thousand Needles This is also available from the Innkeeper in Telaar, Nagrand. ; - 150 Alliance Reputation Points : Get Jaina's Autograph from Jaina Proudmoore in Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh. ; - 500 Alliance Reputation Points : Talk to Orphan Matron Nightingale. Orgrimmar ; - 10 Horde Reputation Points : Use your Orcish Orphan Whistle to summon your Orcish Orphan, who is named Grunth. Talk to him to complete this mission. ; - 75 Horde Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the throne room in Undercity. ; - 75 Horde Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the docks in Ratchet. ; - 75 Horde Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the Mor'shan Rampart in The Barrens, near Ashenvale. ; - 150 Horde Reputation Points : Buy Tigule & Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream for the Orphan. You can buy this from the Alowicious Czervik, Sweet Treats vendor outside the Bank in Orgrimmar, the zeppelins' Snack-O-Matic IV also stocks it, or from the Shimmering Flats raceway in Thousand Needles. This is also available from the Innkeeper in Garadar, Nagrand. ; - 150 Horde Reputation Points : Get Cairne's Hoofprint from Cairne Bloodhoof in Thunder Bluff. ; - 500 Horde Reputation Points : Talk to Orphan Matron Battlewail. Shattrath City : ; - 10 Lower City Reputation Points : Use your Draenei Orphan Whistle to summon your orphan, who is named Dornaa. Talk to her to complete this mission. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan to the summoning stone in the Ring of Observance in Auchindoun, and wait for her to summon an adventurer. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Go to Aeris Landing and let your orphan talk to her brother. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Let your orphan gaze upon the Dark Portal until a soldier comes up to them before joining the battle. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your Orphan to see the Naaru O'ros in Exodar. O'ros will send you on a quest to take your orphan to see Farseer Nobundo. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan to visit the Caverns of Time and buy her a . ; - 500 Lower City Reputation Points : Return your orphan to Orphan Matron Mercy in Shattrath. : ; - 10 Lower City Reputation Points : Use your Blood Elf Orphan Whistle to summon your orphan, who is named Salandria. Talk to her to complete this mission. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to Sporeggar in Zangarmarsh. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to the Throne of the Elements in Nagrand. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, up the steps of the Stair of Destiny to stand before the Dark Portal in Hellfire Peninsula. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to see the Elite Tauren Chieftain in Silvermoon City's Walk of Elders. ; - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to visit the Caverns of Time and buy her a . ; - 500 Lower City Reputation Points : Return your ward to the Shattrath City orphanage by handing in the Blood Elf Orphan Whistle to Orphan Matron Mercy in the Lower City. Dalaran Introduced in patch 3.2.0, Northrend Children's Week is based in Dalaran. To alert players that the new quests were temporarily active (as Children's Week is much earlier in the year), the following urgent action bulletin was mailed to all players from Orphan Matron Aria: ;Oracles quest chain ;Frenzyheart quest chain 2010 Children's Week bug and if they completed either quest last year. While we do not have any specific details to provide in regards to when this issue will be resolved, we will keep you updated with the latest information as it becomes available. Thank you for your patience. }} UPDATE: Reward Stormwind / Orgrimmar * A total of 4900 XP: ** 650 XP for each of the five travel quests ** 1650 XP for completing the quest chain * A total of 1035 Reputation with the five primary Alliance/Horde factions: ** 10 Reputation for completing the first quest ** 75 Reputation for completing each of the next three quests ** 150 Reputation for completing each of the next two quests ** 500 Reputation for completion of the quest chain * Upon completing the quest chain, you have a choice of one of three noncombat pets: , , or . If you decline all the pets, you can claim . Outland * 66850 XP (9550 XP for each of the 7 quests.) (2008) ** 88550 XP total (12650 XP for each of the 7 quests.) (2007) * 1760 Lower City Rep for the entire chain. * 10 Lower City Rep for completing the first quest * 250 Lower City Rep for completing each of the next five quests, totaling 1250 * 500 Lower city Rep for completion of the quest chain * Finally, a choice of , or . * at level 70. Achievements The orphan's week event is tied to several achievements. is the meta-achievement. is associated with Children's Week, but since it requires completing the orphan quests in 3 different years, it is not part of the meta-achievement. Players must be level 77 to complete (minimum level to zone in on the Dungeon Finder) and (minimum level is 75 to eat some of the foods sold by aimee in Dalaran ). Notes on the Blood Elf and Orc Orphans]] * This quest set is extremely easy, considering the amount of reputation you receive. * The Outland and Azeroth quests are separate from each other, and both can be completed in the given week. * Papa Hummel's Old-Fashioned Pet Biscuit is usable on the orphans. * In order to complete the achievements after finishing the quest chains, you will need to ask the matron for another whistle. ** The whistles will last for seven days, after which they will disappear. Although the achievements only specify needing your orphan out to complete the criteria, you will only be able to earn credit for them during the event. Patch changes * * at any time during the in-game Children's Week event they can speak to a in cities to receive a replacement.}} * from an , even if they have completed all the associated orphan's quests.}} References External links * * * * es:Children's Week ru:Детская неделя Category:Children's Week Category:Holidays